board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates of the CaribB8'n
Yar! This be an amazin' pirate writin' project started by Biolizard! It be amazin'! GOD DAMN YOU BIO YOU ARE LATE = Current Ships = Below are the current ships sailing the seas of the CaribB8'n! Grand Sparrow Crew *'Biolizard' Name: ??? Age: ??? *'ShadowRising' Name: Ryse Almiir Age: 29 *'AtlusSaGa' Name: Christopher Falcon Age: 32 *'satai' Name: Rémi Benoit Age: 24 *'MSS' Name: Aurelien DeCheville Age: 23 *'Omens_Eclipsed' Name: Ling Cho Age: 34 Cutlass Tern Well, I used to be a farmer and I made a living fine I had a little stretch of land along the C. P. line But times got tough, and though I tried, the money wasn't there The bankers came and took my land and told me, "Fair is fair" I looked for every kind of job, the answer always no "Hire you now?" they'd always laugh, "We just let twenty go!" (Ha ha!) The government, they promised me a measly little sum But I've got too much pride to end up just another bum Then I thought, who gives a damn if all the jobs are gone I'm gonna be a pirate on the river Saskatchewan! (Arr!) {Refrain:} And it's a heave (ho!) hi (ho!), coming down the plains Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains And it's a ho (hey!) hi (hey!), farmers bar yer doors When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores Well, you'd think the local farmers would know that I'm at large But just the other day I found an unprotected barge I snuck up right behind them and they were none the wiser I rammed the ship and sank it and I stole the fertilizer Bridge outside of Moose Jaw spans a mighty river Farmers cross in so much fear, their stomach's are a-quiver 'Cause they know that Captain Tractor's hiding in the bay I'll jump the bridge, and knock 'em cold, and sail off with their hay {Refrain} Well, Mountie Bob he chased me, he was always at my throat He'd follow on the shoreline 'cause he didn't own a boat But the cutbacks were a-comin' and the Mountie lost his job So now he's sailing with me and we call him Salty Bob A swingin' sword, a skull-and-bones, and pleasant company I never pay my income tax and screw the GST (Screw it!) Prince Albert down to Saskatoon, the terror of the sea If you wanna reach the co-op, boy, you gotta get by me! (Arr!) {Refrain} Well, the pirate life's appealing but you don't just find it here I hear in north Alberta there's a band of buccaneers They roam the Athabasca from Smith to Fort MacKay And you're gonna lose your Stetson if you have to pass their way Well, winter is a-comin' and a chill is in the breeze My pirate days are over once the river starts to freeze I'll be back in springtime, but now I've got to go I hear there's lots of plunderin' down in New Mexico {Refrain} When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores! (2x) Crew *'StifledSilence' Name: Stifled Scurvy Age: 41 *'DNEA' Name: Frances Bourassa Age: 34 *'Dorobou' Name: Sonjay Gupta Age: 29 *'PumpkinCoach' Name: Marius Killgore Age: 112 *'Mortal Sky' Name:Vance Clarend Age:19 White Swan The best crew since sliced bread. Wait, has that been invented yet? The White Swan Crew believe themselves to be the greatest thing to ever happen to the world. A well rounded group of scalawags. If their charm doesn't empty your pockets, their masterful cut throat fighting skills will. Crew *'CrimsonOcean' Name: Chandrika "Crimson Silverburg" Savarna Age: 24 *'Stingers' Name: Stingers the Scourge Age: 23 *'KamikazePotato' Name: Henry "Reynolds" Age: 19 *'Silvercross' Name: Isaiah Quinn Age: 38 *'TrueHeroComplex' Name: Curtis "the Intrepid" DeVries Age: 19 *'Lisel' Name: Misha Green Age: 19 Haunting Angler Crew *'Silencer' Name: Alaric Olmstead Age: 41 *'realhilfan' Name: Raelius Jaunty Age: 19 *'Luster' Name: Lusterson Le Chuginator Age: 17 *'GrapefruitKing' Name: Garapferit Kin Age: 58 *'CountCrazy007' Name: Rahmah El-Halwagi Age: 32 Noble Lark The Noble Lark is a crew of pirates that only sail for the love of it. They hold no higher grudge, nor do they have any great goal. They do what they want to do, when they want to do it, and knock aside anyone that gets in their way. The crew is mostly from the isles of Great Britain, and as such many have a royal bounty placed upon them. Crew *'Kaidyn' Name: Gavin Thorne Age: 23 *'firaga89' Name: Charles Gracen Age: 18 *'pikaness' Name: Pika DePire Age: 16 *'Zen' Name: Zen Age: 23 *'BlondeAfroHero7' Name: Zebulon "Zeb" Franco Age: 25 *'HanOfTheNekos' Name: Jonathan "Headshot" Fauxe Age: Unknown; between 16-25 Whale Shark The greatest beings ever to sail the seven seas. The Whale Sharks will crush all who oppose them, light them on fire, and dance on the ashes. Even the gods themselves tremble in fear at the mere mention of the deadly crew's name. Plus, we're so much cooler than all you guys, lawl. also butts and butts and butts and butts Crew *'Turn' Name: Tamworth "Black Tam" Wackford. Age: 58 *'Ryoko' Name: Ryoko Shadara Age: 19 *'Shuffle' Name: Dhogoma Shuffle Age: 24 *'Highwind89' Name: Ini-herit Bayoumi Age: 22 *'someone' Name: Alexander the "Crimson Blade" Age: 27 *'Eeeevil Overlord' Name: Robyn Tremayne Age: 23 North Star So I herd u liek mudkipz? Crew *'Smurf' Name: Ciaran Smurphy Age: 19 *'Yonex' Name: Yevgeny Yonex Age: 53 *'SuperSmash Master' Name: Noel Shear Age: 24 *'FuturamandFFX' Name: Captain Jan I. Tor Age: 31 *'Javvy11' Name: Fei Sheng Su Age: 43 *'Generic Loser' Name: Jaymes Beech Age: 16 Category:User Projects